Racing at Heart
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: StreetRacing!AU I thought up. Everything is in the description. I OWN NOTHING BUT KYRU!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** Hey guys, coming at you with a new fic! I got this idea while surfing on tumblr! Its loosely inspired by FF franchise but yeah. I know I should let my other fics be done but hey, I already put the prologue on tumblr, so why not on here now? Hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** joining a racing crew was all that fifteen years old Kyru Nagi wanted. It was in her blood. After finally getting her driver's license, She went to west city for a underground race, hoping she would impress one of the crew leaders that were going to be there. What she got wrapped up in was something more entirely.

 **Pairings:** GokuxVegeta, PiccoloxGohan, Kyrux(possibly 16) Will add more later

 **Warnings:** Profanity, violence, possible Minor/adult relationship, malexmale relationships

* * *

 **Racing at Heart**

 **Prologue**

A red and black modified Comaro sped down the highway in the afternoon sun, going just above the speed limit. Its driver glanced over as each sign past. Her brown eyes scanned until finally, the sign she was looking for sped past.

 _West City_

 _Next Exit_

She put on her turn signal and went down the exit ramp. She switched gears before going down the busy city streets. She glances everywhere before she finally went into the outskirts of the city. She saw the sign that was titled "Monkey repairs" and she pulled in, slipping out of her car.

She ran her hand through her spiked blue hair and waited. She adjusted her red finger-less gloves before putting her purple jacket over her red shirt. She glanced down at her black jeans and combat boots before looking at the shop. She saw two people walking out of the front door, towards where she was.

The tall, broad man wore a green jumper and had light blue eyes and a orange Mohawk. Beside him was a smaller bald man that wore a orange jumper as if he was from prison. He had six circles on his forehead, signalling that he was a monk of some type.

"Hello and welcome to Monkey Repairs, I'm Krillin and this is Sixteen. That's his nickname if you were confused. So, what can we do for you?" The bald one, Krillin, introduced and asked.

"Nothing much, I just need to get my ride checked out, make sure that everything is in working order." Kyru responded.

"Alright, pop the hood." Krillin instructed and she did what she was old. Krillin let out a whistle at the engine he saw. "Nice headers. Sixteen, time for your watchful eye buddy."

Sixteen walked over and inspected the engine thoroughly. She tested the caps and wires before shutting the hood.

"Everything is fine." He told her, his deep voice hardly holding any emotions.

"Thanks." She nodded to the two before opening up her door to get in.

"That was a racing engine wasn't it?" Krillin asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah…"

"So you're a racer?"

"Not yet. I'm looking for a crew that would have me in their ranks."

"Ah, I see. So you're participating in the race tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well than, good luck."

"Thanks." With that, Kyru got in her car and drove off, preferably to find a hotel to stay in.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Very short I know, sorry about that. Now please remember to review! Feedback is great for me!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** Here we are, a chapter of my AU is finally up! I hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Racing at Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

Kyru dropped the suitcase on the hotel bed before sitting beside it. Her hotel room was simple, a bad against the wall with a space for the kitchen in the left corner. The bathroom was across from the bed, a door and wall separating the two rooms. The carpet was a vanilla color and the was was a tanish color, contrasting with each other.

She looked over out the window and saw that she still had sometime before she had to leave for the race. So she stood up and walked out of her room and down the stairs before leaving the building. he began to walk down the sidewalk, admiring the buildings that stood tall around her. She had always lived in a small town so she never got to see what the city had to offer her until now.

She was jolted from her musings when she collided with someone, sending her down on her ass. She slowly looked up and saw two guys standing there, one short and the other tall. The tall man had black hair that was spiked in every which way and he wore a blue shirt, orange jacket, blue jeans and dark blue boots. The short man had flamelike black hair, dark eyes, a black shirt with a blue vest, white boots, white fingerless gloves and dark blue jeans.

"Watch where you're going girl!" sneered the short man with a scowl.

"Vegeta come on, don't be rude!" The taller of the two scolded before turning to Kyru with a grin on his face.

"Hey there, I'm Kakarot but all my friends call me Goku, and this is Vegeta."

"Uh...hello...I'm Kyru Nagi…" She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Kyru. So, if I had to guess...This is your first time at West City right?"

"Uh huh…"

"What brings you here?"

"Um...well...I heard there was going to be a race tonight so…"

"You wanted to watch?"

"Erm...actually, I'll be participating in it."

"Oh wow! Really?"

"Yep."

"You better quit while you're ahead girly." Vegeta cut in. "A member of the Z-senshi crew will be in the race. You won't last a minute out there."

"Oh come on Vegeta, you don't have to be so harsh!" pouted Goku.

"Shut up Kakarot! We both know it's true."

"And telling me that will make me back down? No way. I'm still going." Kyru stated as she stood up. She glanced down at her watch and saw that she had at least four hours left. "Well I better get going, See you guys around." She turned and walked off.

"Looks like we have a feisty one on our hands." chuckled Vegeta.

"If she beats Piccolo than we might as well let her join our crew." added Goku. Vegeta only let out a grunt in response. He grabbed the taller's hand before leading him off.

Kyru finished her walk around the city, she made her way back to her room and started to get ready. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can do this. It might be your first race but you need to keep a positive thought." She took a deep breath, slapping her cheeks lightly. "Show that rude ass that you're a good racer."

After the little prep talk, she walked down and to her car before hopping inside. She made her way to the abandoned industry sector. As she rolled in, she could see plenty of spectators, as well as others racers. She pulled up next to a forest green '11 Audio, turning off and got out of her car. She could see bystanders already making bets and handing a black-haired man with a scar across his eye and cheek the money.

"Well well, if it isn't our visitor from earlier!" a familiar voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and saw Krillin standing there, now wearing a orange shirt, black pants and shoes.

"Krillin,, What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm actually the flagger for this race."

"Flagger?"

"Yeah, I start the race."

"Oooh."

"Hey Krillin!" a new voice called. "All of the bets are in, better get the racers lined up!"

"Okay Yamcha!" Krillin called back before looking up at Kyru. "I'll lead you to the starting line."

Kyru slipped into her car and she followed behind him. She could see the line of cars sitting up ahead of her, all of them revving their engines. She went in a open spot of the line and leaned back, getting herself ready. She watched as Krillin held the a piece of bright colored cloth above his head. He stilled for a second before dropping the flag. The cars sped forward and pass Krillin. The race was on.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


End file.
